


quiet morning

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Early in the morning, Bucky stares out the window.





	

Sam walked into the living room of the cabin and saw Bucky standing in front of the window, staring out, as raindrops swept across the window, turning the view into a soft shimmer of gray and green. He wondered what Bucky was thinking - if he was thinking of regrets, of pain, or if he was just focusing on the colors and sounds. 

"I made breakfast," Sam said, lightly, and Bucky turned around and smiled at him. "Smells good," Bucky said, but he didn't head into the kitchen; he leaned back, sitting on the windowsill, an invitation. 

Sam took it, walked over to stand between his legs, and kissed him, long and slow, surrounded, sheltered, by the sound of rain, the hitch of their heated breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> For dreammaiden for the prompts Steve/Sam, soft, rain


End file.
